Be Calm
by svvrin
Summary: "Do you really think he's the best looking guy in all of North America?" Featuring an insecure Blaine and reassuring Kurt, a ton of fluff, and slight spoilers for 3x15.


"Do you really think he's the best looking guy in _all_ of North America?" Blaine's got _the _look on his face. The one where his eyes get really big and round and they look so brown and warm and Kurt can see specks of gold and green in them and his lower lip is jutting out a little, shiny and pink and pouty— Kurt hates to love this look.

"Stop looking at me like that Blaine, that's not fair."

Blaine's eyes get even wider— and Kurt doesn't even know how it's possible but now his boyfriend looks like a puppy and apparently there's actually such a thing as being _too_ cute.

"What? Why do you always say that?" Blaine crosses his arms over his chest and mutters, "I bet you just _love _all those poses and looks Coop showed you during glee."

And Kurt's just confused. Poses and looks? He narrows his eyes. "Blaine. Blaine what are you even talking about?"

"You said in all of North America!"

"Again, what on earth are you talking about?"

"You called Cooper the best looking guy in _all_ of North America," and the too-cute-pouty-lip-puppy look is back. "There are a ton of guys on this continent you know?"

Kurt wants to giggle or cry or maybe do both because is Blaine really that hung up on what he said?

"Come on Blaine I didn't mean it _that _literally," he moves to sit closer to Blaine and tucks his arm around Blaine's waist. "It's like when I said I wanted to have relations with Taylor Lautner, I mean I didn't actually want to. Not when I've got a perfectly sweet, cute, smart and willing boyfriend. I will admit, though, Cooper Anderson is a very handsome man." Kurt lays a peck on Blaine's cheek, "I like you better though."

Blaine turns a little and now their faces are only inches apart. "But that's my _brother,_ Kurt." Blaine shudders, as if the thought of Kurt finding Cooper attractive is actually horrifying. Kurt wants to roll his eyes but he holds back because Blaine is actually feeling insecure about this. Which is crazy because Coop is like 10 years older than them, lives in California, and oh yeah— he's straight. Not to mention Kurt would actually never leave Blaine, not even for a hot shot movie star.

"Blaine you're being silly. You know I love you, right?"

Blaine's eyes soften and they're not as big as when he gets _the look_, but now they're really shiny and it makes Kurt love him a little more because Blaine's got the most expressive eyes he's ever seen and they're absolutely gorgeous.

"I love you too Kurt." He worries his bottom lip between his teeth and Kurt knows that gesture, it means he wants to say something but he's not sure how.

Kurt runs his thumb over Blaine's bottom lip with his free hand and gently tugs it away from his teeth.  
>"Just say what you need to say Blaine," he says with a small smile.<p>

Blaine just looks up at Kurt, stares for a minutes and then breaks into a huge grin. Kurt can't help it, and he smiles hugely right back at him, "What?"

"It's just— you know me so well. And now I feel a little dumb for being scared you were gonna leave me for some hot actor slash model and part time singer song-writer from California."

Now Kurt really does laugh and it takes him a few seconds to calm down, "Oh my god Blaine why would you even— you've got the craziest imagination, you know?"

Blaine looks sheepish and he threads his fingers through Kurt's, laying his arm over the arm Kurt's got wrapped around his waist. "Well I mean, after you called Cooper hot, I just started thinking about all the other guys out there and how hot they are and how you probably think they're hotter than me and do you even think _I'm_hot 'cause oh my god—"

"Okay, okay Blaine. First of all, you're being really ridiculous because you're my boyfriend so I should at least find you a little attractive don't you think? Secondly, I don't actually find you a little attractive, I find you a _lot_attractive. You're hot, adorable, beautiful, sexy, all of the above, alright? And lastly, we've had sex. So that should give you more than enough confirmation, Blaine."

Blaine's a little pink, but at least the smidgen of worry's gone from his eyes. "I told you it was dumb," he mumbles.

"Well I'm glad you told me because we can't have you thinking you're unattractive can we?"

Blaine huffs a little and glares at Kurt, but it carries no intensity because a second later he tackles Kurt in a hug. He talks into Kurt's neck, "I love you a lot, you know?"

Kurt grunts in response, and he'd say 'I love you' back, but he's being smothered by Blaine— not that he's complaining.

Blaine pulls back and helps Kurt sit up, "Another thing wrong with your logic, though, is the fact that actor slash model from California is _so _not my type."

Blaine's brows raise a bit, "No?"

Kurt smirks, "No, I much prefer the short, cute and awkward, bow tie wearing show choir boys from Ohio," Kurt moves to straddle Blaine's legs. He sits himself firmly over Blaine's thighs and wriggles a little to get comfortable. Blaine glances up at Kurt with the small telltale spark of _want_ in his eyes and Kurt leans in. He whispers in Blaine's ear, his breath coming hot and quick, "In fact, why don't I just show you how hot I think _you_ are?"


End file.
